Masaomi's Regret
by ZackPuppy
Summary: Masaomi's fed up with the way Izaya treats him, but can he really bring himself to sever all ties with the man? Inspired by the song "One More Night" by Maroon 5. IzayaxMasaomi. One-shot. Masaomi's POV.


Fifteen phone calls and probably about twenty text messages I'd ignored and ten voice mail messages I'd listened to before deleting, all of them today and from Izaya. The topics of each varied from message to message, but they either fell into the category of something work related or something sexual. I sighed with frustration as I stuffed my phone in my pocket, swapping it for the key to my apartment. Once I was inside, I locked the door and kicked my shoes off before leaning against the closed door. I brought my hands to my face as I slid down to the floor. Why did I ever let myself get involved with Izaya Orihara anyway? To think, I was the one who told Mikado on his first day in Ikebukuro not to get involved with the man despite having already been in way too deep with him for my own liking. If only I could go back and change the way things played out that day…

I snapped out of my thoughts long enough to remember how late it was, realizing I should probably just go to bed instead of staying here grumbling about the information broker. I got up and started towards the bathroom. While I wasn't going to take a shower since I had taken one this morning, I could still probably stand to at least wash up before crashing in bed. As I stood there brushing my teeth, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket for what seemed like the billionth time today. Groaning, I pulled it out to look at the display; yet another text from Izaya, figures. I stuffed it back in my pocket without reading the text and continued what I was doing in the bathroom.

I had just gotten into my bedroom when the damn thing buzzed again. Sure enough, this time it was a call from Izaya. I hit the ignore button once more before turning the phone off and tossing it onto my desk. "Learn to take a fucking hint," I muttered under my breath as I planted myself in the desk chair. I couldn't take it anymore; I was tired of having Izaya in my life. But no matter how much I wanted to cut him out of my life permanently, I found myself always crawling back to him in the end and it pissed me off.

My train of thought derailed briefly when I thought I heard the sound of a door opening and closing. That didn't make any sense, because I'd locked the door when I got home. I then felt my heart stop as I heard the faint sound of footsteps coming towards my room. Surely it was just my imagination, right? Needless to say, I was disappointed that it wasn't my imagination when the door to my room started to open and that I wasn't too happy to see who was standing there.

"W-Wha… What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled at Izaya, who was closing the door behind him, as I stood up from the desk chair. "And how the fuck did you even get in here?!" I could feel myself glaring at him, but he simply responded with a smirk.

"Well, if you hadn't ignored my last call, you would have known I was coming over, Masaomi," he replied coolly, closing the distance between the two of us and grabbing my chin. "As for how I got in, I used a key of course," he added with a chuckle. My eyes widened as I smacked his hand away.

"I never gave you a key!" I snapped.

"I never said you did," he replied. That only meant he had swiped my key when I wasn't paying attention and made a copy of it. I growled in frustration as my eyes only narrowed more.

"Get out of here." I pointed towards the door. He continued smirking at me with a shrug.

"And why should I?" he asked.

"Because what you just did is called 'breaking and entering'," I said, trying to keep my voice level.

"Is it really, though? I did use a key after all," he said as he took his jacket off and sat it on the table.

"A key that you basically stole!" This was getting nowhere quick. "Anyway, you didn't even answer my damn question of what you're doing here!" There had to be some reason he decided to show up at my apartment like this, but something told me I wasn't going to like his answer either way. Sure enough, he just smirked at me again.

"Isn't it obvious why I'm here, Masaomi?" Within a split second, I found myself pinned to the wall between my bedroom door and closet with my arms held above my head. "You've been avoiding me too much. I wanted to see you," he said, his face only inches from mine. I tried to struggle against him so I could escape, but Izaya was stronger than I was.

"So in other words, you're upset that you haven't had someone to fuck whenever you wanted," I spat at him. Izaya smirked as he used his free hand to reach into his back pocket, causing me to gulp nervously.

"You're so cruel, Masaomi. I just wanted to play with my favorite toy," he stated, placing a kiss on my check since I had turned my head away from him before he could get my lips. There was that phrase again, the one I've heard way too much in my life; 'my favorite toy'. I was so sick of being called that.

"Damn it, I am not your toy! I'm a person, not your fucking property!" I squeezed my eyes shut as I yelled that at him, feeling tears form in my eyes. I knew nothing good was going to come from doing so, but that didn't stop me.

"Are you so sure about that, Masaomi~?" I shivered as he whispered in my ear. I then suddenly felt him let go of my wrists long enough to start wrapping something around them. My eyes snapped open as I looked up to see him using my old scarf to bind my wrists together. "There, much better~" Izaya said to himself as he stood there admiring his handiwork. I attempted to struggle against it, but it was no use; he'd bound me too well. "Now then… Where was I~?" he asked himself, leaning into my neck. He placed his lips against my neck as his cold hands started to make their way under my shirt.

"D-Damn it, stop that!" I felt helpless, not able to really do anything because of what he did to my wrists.

"Why should I? This is what you want too, isn't it Masaomi~?" he asked, brushing a hand over my crotch. I inhaled sharply; he had brushed against an erection. That was another thing I hated about myself; the fact that no matter how much I tried to deny it, my body wanted Izaya. My body would always betray me in situations like this. Izaya chuckled again as he undid my pants so he could reach in and grope me through my underwear, causing me to let out a moan. "It's cute how, even when you try telling me 'no', your body tells me 'yes'," he whispered in my ear, licking the edge of it. I moaned again as I tried to stay standing; damn it, why did my ears have to be my weak spot?

"B-Bastard…" I muttered, glaring at him. He smirked yet again, picking me up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I started cursing in my head as he turned towards my bed.

"You know I like it better when you call me by name," he said, taking a few steps towards the bed and setting me down on it. I sat there glaring at him as he stared at me, frowning slightly. "I guess I really should have thought to take your shirt off before I tied you up…" he muttered. I was afraid he was going to try cutting my shirt off but instead he started to undo the scarf around my wrists. I briefly considered trying to punch him in the face, but I stopped when I recalled the last time I tried that. Izaya apparently noticed that I hadn't swung at him because he smirked before removing my shirt. "What's wrong? I thought for sure you would try and hit me~" he taunted. I just continued to glare at him as he tied my wrists back up once he had tossed the shirt aside. "Now be a good boy and continue behaving like that for me, ok~?" he said, capturing my lips in an unwanted kiss. He pushed me onto my back and pulled my pants and underwear off, leaving me completely naked.

"I hate you so much," I growled at him.

"You keep saying that, but I wonder how much you really mean it," Izaya mused as he started undressing himself. I clicked my tongue in response. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right; I wasn't too sure either. He chuckled again as he straddled me, now naked like I was. With one hand, he held my bound wrists above my head as he began placing kisses all over my chest and neck, eventually settling on sucking one of my nipples while his free hand teased the other.

"St-Sto…p…" I panted in between moans. He chose to ignore me as he continued, doing so until both nipples were hard. He then went after my neck again, sucking on a spot while his hand drew invisible patterns on my chest. I found myself turning my head and exposing more of my neck to him as I moaned even more. I then hissed as I felt a sudden pain on my neck where Izaya had nipped at me, leaving a hickey that I knew wouldn't go away any time soon.

"Should I leave another I wonder~?" Izaya thought to himself out loud. Apparently he decided not to because he started sucking on one of my ears instead. Again, my head turned slightly to allow more access to my ear, earning a chuckle in response as he occasionally nibbled. My face was beyond flushed by this point as I lay under him, panting for breath and moaning non-stop. Izaya suddenly stopped and, without saying a word, flipped me around onto my stomach, my arms still above my head.

"W-Wait a second, what's going on?!" I asked, slightly panicked. This was certainly different, because I couldn't recall a time where he didn't screw me on my back.

"Oh hush you," Izaya muttered, placing kisses on my back. I really didn't like this. In this position, I couldn't see what he was doing and it made me way too nervous. All of a sudden, Izaya lifted my hips up a little and I heard the sound of a bottle opening, the smell of strawberries filling the room shortly after. I groaned, knowing that he was lubing himself up and getting ready to prepare me as well. As if on cue, I felt his lubed fingers enter my ass one by one to stretch me, causing me to groan again in pain as tears came to my eyes. A few minutes later, Izaya removed his fingers and I felt the tip of his erection against me. Without any further warning past that, he pushed inside of me, our moans mixing in with each other. "You like this, don't you? This feeling of absolute helplessness~" he said, his hands on my hips as he pulled out. "After all, you are a little masochist," he added, pushing back in. Again, he was right; that was my biggest problem of all. I clutched at the sheets above my head as best as I could as he began to build up a rhythm. I moaned and whimpered into the sheets, feeling my penis throbbing underneath me as Izaya rocked my body. He must have decided to take pity on me or something, because he wrapped a hand around it and began pumping me in time with his thrusts.

"I-Iza…ya…" I choked out. Without looking, I knew he was smirking as his pace picked up. I moaned a little louder.

"What was that? I'm afraid I didn't hear you, you'll have to say it a little louder, love~" he taunted.

"D-Damn it…! I-Izaya…!" I moaned his name as I felt myself release all over his hand and my sheets. Izaya chuckled as he continued pounding my ass until he came inside me. As soon as he pulled out of me, I rolled onto my side, curling into a ball as if I thought it would protect me from him.

"Aw, what's wrong, Masaomi~? Done already?" he cooed, licking his hand clean.

"Just leave…" I mumbled.

"Hm? I'm afraid I didn't hear you again," he said. I couldn't tell if he was taunting me again or if he was serious.

"I said leave, damn it!" I snapped. I just wanted him gone, at least until I was forced to deal with him again. He was silent for a minute before I felt him get off the bed.

"Alright, suit yourself," he said. I heard the rustle of clothes as he got dressed. I then heard the door open and close, causing my eyes to shoot open. Was he seriously just going to leave me here tied up like this?! I couldn't get out of this on my own!

"You bastard! Come back here and untie me!" I yelled towards the door. The door then opened again and Izaya poked his head in, that same smirk still plastered on his face.

"There's no need to shout, Masaomi," he scolded. "Besides, I thought you said you wanted me to leave?" he asked, standing there in a mocking way.

"Untie me first, and _then_ leave," I responded through gritted teeth as I glared at him. The man chuckled and actually did as he was told, stuffing the scarf in his pocket when he was done.

"I'll see you later, Masaomi," he said, placing a kiss on my forehead. "And don't worry, I'll lock the door behind me~" he added, a smile on his face as he left my room with a wave. I just sat there glaring at the door before I found myself burying my face in my pillow.

"Why am I so stupid?" I muttered as I started to cry into it. Was there every going to be a time when I stopped being so stupid? Probably not, knowing my luck.


End file.
